One life ends Another brings literary
by Skylight Prime
Summary: (I still suck at summaries!) After witnessing the death of beloved loved one, Alyssa struggles to control her inner self as she saves a mysterious girl in the woods of Senoia from a walker. Will Alyssa be able to control herself? Or become a next meal for rotten walker?
1. Oc info

**I just want to describe my Oc to you guys okay.** **Oc bio**

Name: Alyssa L. Gonzalez

Nickname: Aly

Eyes: Dark blue with green strokes

Height: unknown

Age:29

Looks: long raven black hair thats tied into a long braid, tanned skin, soft pink lips, perfectly curved slender body.

Wears: navy blue skinny jeans, brown mid- calf military boots, a grey muscle shirt with a short brown leather jacket over it, and her black shades.

Weapons: Her baseball bat that she has as a mermory of Joey, brass nuckles, machete, her sniper with a silencer on and 36 rounds of amo, and last but not least her switch blade that protected her ever since at age of 12.


	2. Chapter 1

**After getting Netflix and watching walking dead for the first I decided to make a fanfic anout it. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

It was just like any other day of the apocalypse ;eat ,get supplies, and **SURVIVE**. But of course now at days life in apocalypse ain't fair, you can't trust anyone, can't let your guard down, can't even stop and take a restroom break! But who am I to complain? My life was shit already anyway, having to wake up make breakfast for my abusive father and obey what he says and take my daliy dreadful beating for the day. I would have left that asshole a long time ago but I stayed since I couldn't take my baby brother with me.

My brother's name was Joey Lee Gonzalez... he is barely 4 years old when everything happened. He had such an innocent heart and soul, he always found a way to make people smile... He would always wear a superman shirt with black short and blue shoes. He would always say 'I might not be cool like superman, but I am super caring!' He would even strike a pose when he says it. But now... he is gone... taken away from me... by the hands of rotten flesh and death... all I have left... is a memories of him... when he was there... under my wing... but I guess really **Nothing Gold Can Stay...**

I was depressed, enraged, cold- hearted, alone... after Joey was gone. I buryed him after singing his favorite song then mine... I never felt like this before this chaos happened I was selfless with others unless they were assholes like my bastard of a father. I always gave a hand but now... I feel different... I fear getting close to someone again and feel the pain of losing them... All I know... I am not the same person who used to be... I no longer know myself as... **Alyssa Lee** **Gonzalez...**

Anyway... let's start...

 **_Present_\\_**

Walking through the woods carrying her backpack over her shoulder, Alyssa walked on holding onto her bat closely in case of walkers. The sun was out but slowly turning to night, it was only a matter of time when night would follow.

' **Another day of my crazy damn life...'** Alyssa thought while coming across a street sign.

"Senoia, GA, I made it this far?" she stared in disbelief but pushed on foward quickly spotting a town. She thought for a while before going to search for supplies.

 **'I have to be quick if I don't want to be here for a long time..'** She pushed a small gate open before stepping onto a front porch of a building then hitting the frame of the door with her bat.

Slowly stepping inside aiming her bat, Alyssa crouched stealthily inside before spotting a walker laying on the front before growling to life with it's rotten arms reaching out to grab her. With a swift swing, Alyssa smashed it's skull killing the walker instantly.

Grunting in disgust and brushing the loose hair out of her eyes, she turned searching the aisles; easliy finding some cans of fruit, and a first aid kit package. Pulling off her bag she opened the zipper placing the items inside, but stopped gently grabbing a picture of her and Joey playing tag at a park.

Sighing softly Alyssa placed the photo in her bag then stood before glaring at the dead walker, Alyssa grabbed her bat placing it on her belt then grabbed the walker by it's legs before dragging it outside the building. After letting it drop with a thud, she brushed her hands off before hearing a sound at a distance in the forest.

"What the hell?.." Alyssa frowned tilting her head but shrugged going back inside only to stop in a midway step hearing it again but clearer. Without hesitation Alyssa darted across the town straight into the woods following the sound only noticing it was a cry of a child. Sprinting faster swiftly taking out her black machete, she jumped.

A head of a walker rolled off of it's old body but only to growl to life again, in a swift blow the skull splatter all over the ground. Panting softly, Alyssa turned and froze staring into the eyes of lost little girl with short light brown hair and pale skin with a few freckles across her cheeks. The little girl wore a dirty blue shirt with a rainbow on it and bage pants. The girl sobbed wiping her tears out of her eyes horrified. Taking a step Alyssa kneeled down and spoke in a soothing clam voice.

"Are you hurt?" she questioned looking at the girl noting she had been on her own for a while.

"N-No.." the girl squeaked trembling softly trying to crawl away. Seeing the sudden action Alyssa frowned only to slowly offer a hand.

"I won't hurt you kid, now let's get to shelter before it gets dark okay." Alyssa pushed her hand towards the girl emcouragingly, until the girl hesitanted but grabbed onto Alyssa hand and rushed to Alyssa side for safery. Wrapping an arm around the girl, they rushed out of the woods as quickly as they could.

As soon the town was in eyesight, Alyssa urged to girl to the building running onto the porch then to the door shutting it close. Sighing in relief Alyssa dropped her machete to her belt then leaned against the door. Quickly remembering about the girl, she looked up at her. "What's your name kid?" she questioned looking at the pale skin girl with her piercing blue eyes causing the child to feel unsettled. "M-my is S-Sofia... Sofia Peletier.."

 **I know it's a short story, and probably doesn't make sense but I will make it more appealing later on!**


End file.
